Not What A King Would Fight For
by dobokdude
Summary: Written for Black History Month. Star Butterfly is a michevous but friendly soul, so not to many people can dislike her right? Well when one person does, it's up to a new friend to speak up... Rated T


**Not What A King Would Fight For, a Star Vs The Forces of Evil fanfiction**

 **Hey guys, so here is something I'm writing for Black History Month. This will be based off current and recent events, which I as an African-American feel needs to be addressed during this time of year. So without further ado here it is.**

 **NOTE: I own nothing except OC's. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day at Echo Creek Academy. It was lunchtime and Star, Marco, and Janna were sitting at a table enjoying their midday meal and chatting.

''So my mom yelled my ears off for like, an hour. My ears still feel a bit numb.''

''Well maybe you shouldn't have kicked that ball into your guys' living room'' Marco said, taking another bite out of his tuna sandwich.

''Well she let me off easy this time. Usually she's harder on me but things have been hard between her and my dad'' Janna said, looking down at her chili. For a few moments there was nothing but silence.

Marco then noticed that Star who was playing around with her chicken and veggies, had been silent the whole time. She seemed to be lost in thought.

''Star is something wrong, you haven't said anything all lunch.''

''Oh well'' She started, trying to find the right words. ''Well um you see-''

''Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting'' A girl walked over and sat between Marco and Janna. She had dark skin, braids, wore jeans and a black and purple Dashiki.

''Hey Nicole,'' Star said. ''I love that- whatever it is you're wearing.''

Nicole chuckled, ''It's a Dashiki Star.'' Nicole had been a transfer student who had come to Echo Creek in January. She had gym with Star,Marco and Janna as well as history and she had become fast friends with them during an intense(and painful) game of dodgeball.

''What's that?''

''It's a form of clothing from the African continent. I'm wearing it for Black History Month.''

''Huh, oh! I remember it's the month that you guys look back on the achievements you made even though crackers tried to keep you down, right?''

Marco gasped but began choking on his sandwich. Janna dropped her chili spoon and Nicole just looked shocked. ''Star where did you hear that language from?''

''Well actually that's what I wanted to ask you about? Why were white people so mean to you guys? I mean I never knew that people like me could be so...hateful.''

Nicole took a deep breath, and sighed, ''Look Star, before anything else, I need to know where you heard this stuff.''

''Well you see…''

 _Awhile ago during break…_

Star was walking down the hall, bored out of her mind. Marco was talking to Jackie, Janna was getting help from a teacher, and Nicole was returning some overdue library books. Leaning against her locker, Star looked around at the various posters and banners that kept saying something about Black History Month. What was that?

''What's the big deal about this Black History Month?''

''Huh, I would expect someone like you not to care.''

Star turned to see a boy that stood a few inches taller than Marco, with a slightly darker skin tone, dreadlocks, jean shorts past his knees and a black tank top.

''Excuse me, but I don't know what you mean?''

''You don't do you? Oh yeah you're that alien white girl transfer student. Well let me fill you in'' He said motioning her to come forward…

 _End flashback_

''So anyway he told me about how Europeans went to Africa and rounded up black people and made them slaves, and they had to pick cotton, tobacco and other crops in the hot sun. They were beaten and whipped, even raped'' Star shuttered at the word.

''Also today, white police officers shoot black people for nothing other than being black, while white people they will tase or arrest. Boy I never knew we were such dicks.''

Once again Janna sighed, and then spoke up, ''Look Star, whoever you talked to clearly doesn't have alot of their facts straight.''

''Oh I do don't I Nicky?''

The group turned to see the boy that Star described standing behind them. Nicole recognized him immediately.

''Dwayne, I should've known you would tell her something like this.''

''It's the truth. People like her are the reason the world is such a bad place.'' He turned to Star, ''You came to our land, took that, took us too, enslaved the men and raped the women and the cycled continued, and now you gun us down in the streets.''

Star started to get nervous. ''Well look I'm sorry all that happened but I didn't do any of that and would never dream of doing so.''

''Yeah she's right'' Marco said ''I mean, you're being kind of racist making generalizations about all people who are white.''

''Racist? I ain't being racist. I can't be since they're the ones with all the power. I may be prejudiced maybe, but with what they've done to us can you blame me?''

Suddenly Nicole walked up till her face was a few inches from his. A few people started looking in their direction, but Nicole took no notice. ''So Dwayne you really think you know what you're talking about? Well let me give you quick history lesson.''

She cleared her throat and continued, ''Firstly slavery by no means was as simple as Africans being kidnapped by Europeans. While that happened on some occasions, Africans cooperated in the slave trade selling other Africans into slavery. Of course we can't oversimplify it in that way either but by no means was the white man solely to blame. There was wrong on both sides of it.''

Dwayne rolled his eyes, well even so white people still think they're all that, everything's always going well for them.''

''Oh really? Well guess what, being white doesn't automatically mean privilige and power. Irish people have long been discriminated against, German Americans faced harsh treatment during the 1st World War, including bans on speaking German, mockery, even violence. And Jews haven't been well recieved throughout history. Heck you look at the Bible, it says that Egyptians enslaved the Jews, including beating them, working them hard even drowning all of their male children.''

''As for today, yes some black people are unjustly shot by the police, but just because a black person does get killed doesn't automatically mean he was innocent. Also the media may not show this, but there were two black cops who killed a 6 year old white boy in a shootout. And in 2009 a black neighborhood watchman shot a white teen he said was charging at him and was found not guilty.

Also guess what? In case you didn't know last month 4 black teens kidnapped a mentally disabled white kid and beat him up and saying ''Fuck Donald Trump and fuck white people'' and even made him drink from a toilet while they threw ashes on him, cut his scalp, beat him up and made him drink from a toilet. They streamed it on Facebook. CNN and the Chicago PD didn't even want to acknowledge it as a hate black teens didn't belong to some powerful institution, but I don't think that matters to the victim and his family.''

''Aw so what some retarded white boy gets bullied online? Have you seen what we've been through?

''Absolutely, but that's why I admire people like Dr Martin Luther King. He didn't preach hate, he didn't preach division, but he preached peace and love. Yes black people have been unjustly treated in the past and still do today, but we can't act like the shoe can never be on the other foot. This whole idea that only white people can be racist spits right in the face of his dream that people not be judged by the color of his skin, but by the content of their character. If only the ethnic group in power can be racist, then racism isn't about your character, but about what race you are. And I don't know about you, but I don't think that's what the King would've fought for.''

''Yeah, and being a princess I should know'' Star said. ''Plus on Mewni we generally don't see a person by what their skin color is, but only by their actions

Dwayne was silent for a few moments then sighed, ''Well I guess I was wrong about some things. And I jumped to some rash conclusions. I'm sorry, uh what's your name?''

''Star, Star Butterfly.''

''Right. Well I guess my cousin has alot to teach me.''

''Wait you guys are cousins?'' asked Star.

''Yeah. So Dwayne why don't we go to the library so that I can further educate you.''

''Sure.'' As the two began walking, Nicole turned back to Star, ''You can come too if you want.''

''Sure!'' And with that Star leaped up from her seat and followed the two, leaving Marco and Janna alone.

There was an awkward silence, and then Janna spoke, ''So let's see, oh! That guy who played Darth Vader was the one who killed Dr King!''

''Janna that's James Earl JONES, not James Earl Ray.''

 **And that concludes the tale for the evening. I hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to review and check out my other work! Peace!**


End file.
